


just wanna make you feel something

by petaldances



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drunken Kissing, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, i rely on alcohol-induced making out as a fic scenario too much but it's fine, it's just short, literally it is just two dudes doing horny stuff And That's It, minus the sweet, yes you did read that last tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: Zenkichi stares up at Takuto, wide-eyed and a little gone himself (whether that’s because of the alcohol, or his awe and adoration for the man sitting in his lap, or both) and he finds himself too stunned to do anything further.
Relationships: Hasegawa Zenkichi/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	just wanna make you feel something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oresama_sins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oresama_sins/gifts).



> me, smoking a cigarette: if i had a nickel for every time i wrote a fic with maruki in it that featured daddy kink, i'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot but it's weird that it happened twice
> 
> so, P5S english release in about a month, amirite
> 
> (twitter: /dorapults)

Takuto slides himself into Zenkichi’s lap, all bravado and a few bottles of beer guiding him along, coiling his arms around the older man’s shoulders to steady himself.    
  
Zenkichi stares up at Takuto, wide-eyed and a little gone himself (whether that’s because of the alcohol, or his awe and adoration for the man sitting in his lap, or both) and he finds himself too stunned to do anything further. This is a Takuto he’s only ever encountered in his darkest, filthiest fantasies, late at night with his hand wrapped around his own cock, but this is  _ real  _ and Takuto is  _ really on his lap,  _ seemingly emboldened and going on autopilot mode.   
  
Takuto tilts his head, not unlike a curious puppy (and oh god, that shouldn’t be as adorable in Zenkichi’s mind as it is) and stares right back at Zenkichi, expectantly.    
  
“Hm? You’re not going to kiss me?”   
  
Oh, if his brain wasn’t shutting down already, it sure as hell is now. He wants to kiss him, oh, he  _ wants to,  _ but all his mind wants to focus on how  _ beautiful  _ the other man looks, messy brown locks falling over his flushed face, eyes glossed over...   
  
“Well,” Takuto shrugs, starting to get up on his knees as if he’s about to get off Zenkichi’s lap, “if you’re not, then-”   
  
Zenkichi springs into action then, because  _ like hell  _ he wants it to end as soon as it begins, grabs Takuto’s hips roughly and drags him back down, reveling in the gasp he hears and the wide eyes he’s greeted with. One hand winds into Takuto’s hair and grips a handful, and the  _ whimper  _ Zenkichi gets in response drives him to crush his lips against Takuto’s.   
  
It’s so messy and clumsy and  _ hot,  _ Zenkichi tugs on Takuto’s hair again and he lets out a loud moan, allowing him to slide his tongue inside. The apple cider ale they were sharing tastes so much better when he tastes it on Takuto, and he groans, low in his throat. Zenkichi fully dominates the kiss in every way, and Takuto has clearly asked for more than he can handle, only able to sit there with gentle moans and whines while Zenkichi takes his time licking inside the other man’s mouth.   
  
Zenkichi finally parts with a bite to Takuto’s lower lip, and Takuto chases after the kiss, not quite ready for it to be over, but Zenkichi has plans for more. He pulls Takuto’s hair back once more to expose his throat and presses his mouth to it, sucking a trail of biting kisses down, one hand coming up to attempt to undo the top buttons on Takuto’s shirt alone in order to expose more skin. Takuto can sense Zenkichi’s frustration and lets out a laugh when one button rips off, despite the fact this shirt is now effectively ruined. He takes pity on Zenkichi and helps him undo the rest of the buttons, though seemingly under the condition that he can kiss him again, messily sliding his lips against Zenkichi’s while his hands open his shirt the rest of the way.    
  
Takuto gasps, taken off guard when Zenkichi’s hands suddenly grab his ass and drag him forward, grinding both of their clothed cocks together while Zenkichi busies himself with sucking more bites into Takuto’s chest. Takuto’s eyes widen and he grips the back of the couch to ground himself - sure, he’s tried to steal glances at Zenkichi’s dick and has  _ certainly  _ fantasized about what it might be like, but oh, that feels so much… larger than anything he’s ever imagined. It makes Takuto’s mouth  _ water. _   
  
Takuto suddenly drags himself away and off of Zenkichi’s lap, moving like a man possessed, Zenkichi looking at him questioningly until he sees Takuto lower himself to his knees in front of where he sits on the couch, hands hurriedly working to undo Zenkichi’s pants.   
  
Zenkichi’s brain absolutely  _ short-circuits. _   
  
Takuto drags down Zenkichi’s pants and underwear just enough to pull out his cock, and he sharply inhales - it  _ is  _ large, not so much to be overwhelming, but enough for Takuto to look in awe, to revel in how it twitches in his hand.    
  
The way Takuto looks right now, on his knees with his shirt open for Zenkichi to see all the bites he’s covered him with, face red and eyes glossed over as he gazes up at Zenkichi with his hand slowly stroking over his cock... Zenkichi feels like he’s died and gone to the afterlife.   
  
And then Takuto licks up along the underside, and Zenkichi  _ swears  _ he has to have died and gone to the afterlife.   
  
Takuto doesn’t take his cock into his mouth immediately - he instead covers it in little kitten licks, licking a stripe up the side while looking directly into Zenkichi’s eyes, and then closing his eyes as his tongue slides down the other side. He swirls his tongue around the head and dips it into the slit, and Zenkichi grips the couch, wanting to throw his head back and simply  _ feel  _ Takuto’s tongue on him but forcing himself to keep watching. Takuto finally slides the head in his mouth, but only enough to tease once more before he pulls off with a  _ pop  _ and the most filthy moan Zenkichi’s ever heard.    
  
As much as he’s enjoying this, Zenkichi hopes Takuto moves along soon, because he is embarrassingly already  _ this close  _ to just coming all over Takuto’s face.    
  
Takuto can tell how much this is working Zenkichi up, and a playful glint sparks in his eyes. He can’t tell if it’s the alcohol urging him along or just the fact that this man  _ does things  _ to him that he’d never thought possible, but he swirls his tongue around the head again, wet and warm, and  _ whines,  _ completely making a show of it.   
  
“I, mm… I don’t know if it’s going to fit in my mouth…” Takuto wetly licks up under the head and flicks his tongue over it before he finishes, “...  _ Daddy. _ ”   
  
It takes Zenkichi a few seconds to register that he’s  _ fucking coming,  _ with no warning, that he had zero chance of holding it back from happening, and his head lolls back and he lets out a loud, gutteral  _ groan. _ Stripes of cum land on Takuto’s face, over his cheeks, his nose, his glasses, his lips - It takes him off guard at first, too, but after realizing what’s happening he strokes over Zenkichi’s cock through his orgasm until the other man is shaking in overstimulation.    
  
Zenkichi wills himself to take a few deep breaths as he comes down, and he knows, he  _ knows  _ what he’s going to see when he looks down, but he does anyway. Takuto’s tongue darts out, swiping over his lips and licking up the cum that landed there. The sight makes his cock twitch in interest, though definitely not in enough interest for a second go.    
  
The two of them simply stare at each other in stunned silence, unsure which of them should talk first. Zenkichi sure as  _ fuck  _ doesn’t want to talk about how he just violently came because he apparently has a daddy kink he didn’t know about just now. The moment he sees Takuto’s mouth open to speak, Zenkichi tries to interrupt him. “Don’t-”   
  
“Wow…” Takuto breathes out in awe, and after a pause, a full, heartfelt  _ giggle  _ bubbles from his throat. “You… You weren’t lying when you said it’s been a while, huh?”   
  
Zenkichi blinks a few times, processing what he just said, and lets out a sigh of relief.    
  
Bless Takuto for being so blissfully ignorant, sometimes. 


End file.
